Este Corazón
by Shadaly91
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra a poco tiempo de poder cumplir su venganza y matar a aquel ser que destruyó todas sus ilusiones y mató su corazón...ahora que lo tiene delante despues de tanto...¿Logrará su objetivo? Un fic 100% ItaSasu  -w-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!** Aquí dejando mi primer Songfic...espero que les guste ~~

**Titulo:** Este Corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto para entretenerlos a ustedes con mis ideítas yaoistas =3

**Pareja:** ItaSasu (si no les gusta esta pareja no lo lean owo yo avisé).

**Advertencias: **Incesto, Lime y lemon al final...~w~ solo si lo piden LOL.

**Notas:** Todo el fic está escrito en primera persona porque es Sasuke quien lo relata. Espero que disfruten de este pequeño SongFic que ha sido inspirado hoy mismo escuchando una canción de la banda RBD -'Este Corazón'' de ahí el título.

Este corazón

**¿Cómo poder recuperar tu amor?****  
><strong>**Cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón,****  
><strong>**Mi mundo solo gira por ti.****  
><strong>

Estabas tan cerca de mí…a solo unos metros del lugar en dónde yo me encontraba y hacia dónde me dirigía…ya casi podía sentir tu enorme poder atravesando cada una de mis células, pero esta vez no sentí miedo, ni nervios de saber que nuestro encuentro estaba próximo, es más, me encontraba totalmente vacío… no había ni rastro de emoción de saber que pronto me encontraría contigo, ni siquiera odio ni desprecio, no sentía, solo pensaba que aunque había soñado tanto con este día…y aunque había deseado tanto que llegara el momento donde te haría pagar uno a uno todo el daño que me hiciste durante aquella fatídica noche en el fondo de mí sabía que hoy mismo una parte de mí moriría contigo.

**¿Cómo sanar este profundo dolor?****  
><strong>**Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración,****  
><strong>**Estoy tan conectado a ti,****  
><strong>**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo,****  
><strong>**Sin ti yo me muero.****  
><strong>

Me paré a esperar un momento, tenía que planear bien mi estrategia y dejar de pensar en bobadas, sabía que esta sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de acabar contigo, pero….tan solo el hecho de pensar que pronto terminaría con este sufrimiento que me mataba lentamente desde que me abandonaste…desde que me dejaste sin tu compañía ni la de nadie y dejaste que me hundiera solo en las tinieblas del dolor sin importante nada… que irónico, tú mismo dijiste que ''fingiste quererme'' pero aunque todo fue una mentira para ti, en mi corazón fue real…todo mi mundo eras tú, tenía que aceptarlo…que aun estaba ligado a tu destino y tú al mío…siempre fue así…y siempre será así y yo ya no lo soporto más quiero acabar con ese vínculo que me mata…ese vínculo tan humillante y destructivo…llamado ''amor''…sí así es…amor…aún te amo…y me odio y te odio por ello…¿Por qué no podía dejar de quererte?...¿Por qué no me mataste aquella noche?...¿Por qué me obligaste a seguir cargando con este maldito vinculo?...y sobre todo… ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?...Tan solo el simple hecho de haberme despertado y ver que no estabas me mató y aunque aun te ame…no puedo perdonarte aquello…tu abandono y mentira hacia mi ser y sentimientos me dejó vacío porque te lo llevaste todo contigo.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,****  
><strong>**Te marchaste con mis besos,****  
><strong>**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**

**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez más lento,****  
><strong>**Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros****  
><strong>**Como el fuego no se apagó.****  
><strong>

Cerré los ojos un momento para tranquilizarme…no debía permitir que vieras mi estado de angustia y mucho menos darte ventaja de mis sentimientos, en la batalla tenía que ser frío como durante todos estos años he hecho, ocultar mis sentimientos a todo el mundo y evitarlos bajo cualquier precio, porque toda la fuerza de mis sentimientos han estado y están puestos en ti, en odiarte…justo como tú me dijiste…odiarte.

**¿Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión?****  
><strong>**¿Cómo le explico a mi alma, que se termino?****  
><strong>**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti,****  
><strong>**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo,****  
><strong>**Sin ti yo me muero**.

Acabé llegando a la Guarida Uchiha en pocos minutos, me sentía lo bastante tranquilo como para poder enfrentarte de una vez y por todas. Debía romper ese vínculo que nos unía y así poder vivir en paz. Cuando al fin te vi estabas tranquilamente sentado esperando a que llegara, sin ningún tipo de emoción, como siempre…sin embargo yo…aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, la verdad era que tenía ganas de saltar encima de ti y matarte ya fuera con mi odio o mi amor…solo quería descargarlo todo, sabía que explotaría si seguía viéndote ahí sin hacer nada…no pude controlarme…activé mi sharingan y me lancé hacia ti sin pensarlo dos veces atravesándote con mi chokuto por detrás…había perdido totalmente el control, sé que en verdad no te había atravesado a ti podía notarlo pero aún así este arrebato me tranquilizó algo.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,****  
><strong>**Te marchaste con mis besos,****  
><strong>**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**

**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez más lento,****  
><strong>**Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros****  
><strong>**Como el fuego no se apagó.**

-¿Solo esto puedes hacer Sasuke?...-dijo Itachi girando el rostro mirándome con total indiferencia mientras el mío estaba rabioso de verlo tan tranquilo en un momento de tal intensidad como era este.

-Solo calentaba…-le dije viendo cómo volvía a estar en donde estaba antes de ese arrebato, un jutsu ilusorio digno de Itachi Uchiha…lo suponía, pero yo también había mejorado y no me dejaría caer en ningún otro tan tontamente.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,****  
><strong>**Te marchaste con mis besos,****  
><strong>**Con mis besos y mis sueños.****  
><strong>

La batalla duró mucho tiempo…tanto Itachi como yo estábamos agotados, yo ya apenas sentía chakra e Itachi debía estar igual…pero en un descuido caí en un jutsu ilusorio de mi hermano que me hizo volver a recordar aquella fatídica noche en la que destrozó todos mis anhelos, mis sueños y grité no pude evitarlo…grité con todo el dolor que pude al recordar toda esa masacre, como la gente caía ante mi hermano sin pode apenas defenderse, pero peor me sentí cuando vi como él se alejaba de mí y yo no podía hacer nada, quería gritarle y decirle que no se fuera que no me dejara otra vez…no lo soportaría, me mataría pero nada salía de mi boca por mucho que gritara.

Definitivamente Itachi sabía cómo torturarme, caí al suelo desplomado con algunas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, me sentía tan confundido, esos recuerdos lejos de hacer que odiara más a Itachi me hizo recordar lo que sufrí por él…porque lo amaba, aún lo amaba a pesar de que no lo perdonara.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir Sasuke? ¿A tan poco llega tu odio?-dijo Itachi acercándose a mí lentamente con una sonrisa burlesca que buscaba enrabiarme más, pero ya no aguantaría mas ni un comentario sobre si soy débil por no odiarlo lo suficiente…si yo era débil también buscaría alguna forma de que él lo fuera y aunque era una locura lo que pensaba hacer ahora…estaba tan rabioso que ni pensé dos veces en echarme encima de él con mucha fuerza para su sorpresa y lo besé apasionadamente…jamás me creí tan loco como para hacerlo…pero lo estaba haciendo…y me sentía tan bien.

Itachi se tensó mucho sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando, lo noté por como apretó la boca y dejó ambas manos derrotadas en el suelo dejándome a mi más espacio entre su cuerpo dejándose llevar un momento correspondiéndome, notaba como su lengua empezaba a jugar con la mía de una forma… ¿romántica? ¿Tierna? No podía ser eso…según sus palabras él era indiferente a mí y nunca me quiso…pero en este momento sentía todo lo contrario pero a los segundos noté como me tomaba de los hombros y me apartaba de encima poniéndose él ahora encima de mí.

-¿Qué…crees que estás….haciendo…Sasuke?... ¿¡Te has vuelto loco! –dijo Itachi agarrándome más fuerte cambiando su expresión fría de siempre a una confusa, yo solamente pude a sonreír engreídamente había logrado lo que quería, que fuera él quien estuviera confuso.

-No estoy loco…o… ¿acaso me vas a negar que te gustó que te besara?...No te opusiste mucho ''nii-san''…-dije entonando muy bien lo de ''nii-san'' levantando una mano y acariciándole el pelo que el tomo bruscamente apartándola.

-Sasuke…no juegues conmigo…-Itachi me echó una mirada cargada de odio y frialdad que yo me hubiera creído de no ser porque estaba temblando encima de mí.

-Mientes muy mal nii-san…-Me agarré fuerte de su cuello acercando su boca cerca de la mía.

– ¿Vas a negarme que no deseas esto?-lamí su labio inferior lentamente dejándole perfectamente en claro que no estaba jugando.

-Sas…Sasuke…no…-Itachi no parecía querer retirarse esta vez de mí por lo que aproveche de su estado confuso y volví a besarlo esta vez más intensamente jugando con su lengua y él con la mía compitiendo entre ellas.

**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez más lento,****  
><strong>**Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros****  
><strong>**Como el fuego no se apagó.**

Sentía un calor inmenso que surgía desde su boca hasta la mía y como la temperatura del ambiente subía conforme el beso avanzaba a uno más demandante y gemí deseante de más contacto con mi hermano, como nunca antes lo había tenido.

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo kukukuku...¿quieren lemon? dejen reviews y lo subiré cuanto antes, de buenas digo que ya lo tengo escrito xDDD.**_

_**~~Sayonara~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**¡Hola a tods!**

Aquí dejando el ansiado **lemon** entre estos hermanos...

Me quedó un lemon bastante suave a la vez que apasionado espero les guste **^^.**

Como siemore, los personajes no me perteneces a mí sino a Kishimoto bla bla bla

**Nota:** Sasuke sigue siendo quien narra **¿ok?** :P

**¡Al fic! ^^**

* * *

><p>Ya lo tenía todo claro, amaba a mi hermano, lo amaba…y no solo yo a él sino él a mí, en este momento me lo demostraba correspondiendo este beso que empecé con la esperanza que me siguiera y no se separara de mí como antes y así lo hizo, sus labios acariciaban los míos en una danza melancólica y dulce que se iba intensificando con el pasar de tiempo, a una erótica y sensual donde buscaba su lengua acceso al interior de mi cavidad bucal, beso tras beso me hice de rogar un tiempo para dejarle con las ganas, pero al final terminé cediendo al desear yo también de más contacto entre nosotros.<p>

Cuando lo hice…Kami-sama…no pude evitar soltar un gemido que fue reprimido en su boca, lo hacía tan malditamente bien, yo en estos temas no era muy experto, nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con nadie y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca me había planteado tenerlo pero era mejor así, ya que siempre fui suyo, de nadie más, pero… ¿y tú?… ¿habrías sido de alguien más o no?...dejé esos pensamientos de lado sintiendo la textura suave de tus labios un momento, definitivamente nadie los había disfrutado como yo ahora…sonreí internamente al notar la manera en la que celaba a mi hermano en este momento, pero dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré más en sentir la manera en la que jugaba su lengua con la mía, acariciándola, deseándola, dominándola, hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos unidos tan solo por un hilo de saliva. Al instante nos volvimos a besar con pasión, las palabras sobraban en este momento, ahora lo único que queríamos ambos era sentir y amarnos por esta noche.

Con el pasar del tiempo los besos ya no bastaban, necesitábamos sentir más el uno del otro, comenzando él por meter sus manos bajo mi yukata bajándomela dejando mis hombros y pecho al descubierto, sin detenerse acarició mis pezones sin pudor alguno haciéndome soltar gemidos ante su suave roce en ellos poniéndolos erectos al instante. Pero yo no me quedaría atrás, le abrí lentamente su capa de akatsuki dejándola caer hacia un lado observando con mis mejillas sonrojadas ese cuerpazo, que aunque estaba tapado por su ropa, derrochaba una sensualidad increíble a mis ojos más al notar semejante erección que luchaba por salir de sus pantalones. Itachi sonrió al notarme ruborizado por ello y bajó una mano mía a su erección haciendo que la rozara levemente poniéndome nervioso por su descaro.

–Ototo-baka…así es como me pones –murmuró contra mi oreja lamiéndola al instante con la punta de su lengua poniéndome mas nervioso aún, pero logré controlarme y comencé a acariciar descaradamente su erección con mi mano de arriba abajo sacándole unos cuantos gemidos a mi nii-san…un momento ¿pensé nii-san?...definitivamente el antiguo Sasuke enamorado de Itachi estaba totalmente adueñado de mi cuerpo en este momento y estaba encerrando al vengador en una jaula hermética para que no molestara.

– ¿Te gusta nii-san…?–metí una mano bajo su ropa empezando a tocar su enorme erección mas intensamente notando lo dura y grande que era, lo deseaba tanto que yo mismo me sentía totalmente duro y mojado, notaba su respiración agitada y su mirada lasciva mirándome de arriba abajo, y sin ocultar su deseo empezó a desamarrar mi shimenawa y la quitó junto mis pantalones dejándolos caer sobre su capa quedándome en ropa interior totalmente a su merced. Al instante se lanzo por mi cuello lamiendo y chupando la marca maldita que Orochimaru me dejo como queriendo succionarla y arrancarla de mi cuerpo, yo solo gemía acariciando su espalda por debajo de su camiseta arrancándosela en el acto para poder seguir rozando esa piel que me encendía por su tacto. Itachi dejó mi cuello cuando vio que su marca roja se notaba más que la de Orochimaru, yo simplemente sonreí al notar que yo no era el único que sentía celos, él también me celaba y ahora lo había demostrado con ese ataque. Bajó a mi pecho lamiendo y succionando mis pezones dándome un placer increíble poniéndolos mas erectos que antes.

–Ahh…nii-san…– no pude resistirme a gemir ante la atención que me daba a esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo tomando entre mis manos sus cabellos desatando su coleta dándole un aspecto rebelde a su cuerpo. –ahhh…–me mordí los labios para no gemir más pero Itachi me mordió un pezón algo fuerte haciéndome soltar un gritito de protesta.

–No lo evites ototo…tus gemidos son cantos celestiales para mis oídos…– haciéndole caso le di el gusto de oírme gemir notando como sus manos acariciaban mis muslos de arriba abajo mientras sus lamidas y besos bajaban por mi vientre y con sus dientes quitó mi ropa interior dejándole libertad a mi miembro erecto y mojado por los fluidos preseminales que saliera altivo y recto ante su cara y me miró sonriendo coquetamente. Yo ni siquiera cerré los ojos, le reté con la mirada haciéndole ver mis deseos ocultos…e Itachi los captó y lentamente se acerco a la punta de mi erección lamiéndola sin pudor alguno.

–Ahh….-otro gemido salió de mi boca poniendo mas caliente a Itachi que mientras lamía todo mi glande succionándolo con ganas de probar mas mi esencia se bajó él mismo los pantalones y su ropa interior con urgencia dejando a la vista esa enorme polla más grande que la mía, pero igual de mojada y empezó a tocarse lentamente intentando provocarme haciendo que yo me pusiera más caliente y sin parar de lamer toda mi erección empezó a acariciarla entera en un lento vaivén metiendola por completo en su boca.

Definitivamente si quería jugar, eso le daría y empecé a acariciar mis pezones erectos soltando gemidos eróticos que hicieron a Itachi dejar mi miembro lubricado con su saliva y robarme un beso apasionado dándome a probar mi propio sabor de sus labios.

–Ghmm…–solté un quejido al notar como me tomaba de las nalgas acercándome más a él haciendo que nuestras pollas se rozasen levemente la una a la otra haciéndonos gemir ante semejante contacto.

–Ohh dios...Sasuke…–Itachi empezó a moverse simulando embestidas haciendo que nuestros sexos se volvieran a rozar entre sí mas intensamente. – Ahh aniki…más…quiero más…– yo ya no sabia ni que decía estaba perdido en el completo éxtasis en el que Itachi me estaba metiendo al tocarme de aquella manera.

Itachi no se hizo de rogar más y tomándome fuerte de las caderas me puso a cuatro patas y se subió encima de mí empezando a lamer mi espalda con una sensualidad increíble probando cada parte de mi piel haciéndome temblar y que mis mejillas aumentaran de color conforme mi excitación crecía. Llegó a mis nalgas y las tomó con ambas manos sobándolas lentamente sintiendo su textura suave separándolas y volviéndolas a juntar, yo no podía caber en mi excitación de tener a mi hermano detrás dándome semejante atención.

–Ahhh Itachi…ahh– más gemidos escapaban de mi garganta penetrando los oídos de mi hermano, excitándolo más y abrió mis nalgas lo mas posible lamiendo mis glúteos lentamente hasta llegar a mi rosada entrada ya bastante mojada por mis fluidos, pero el no se resistió y metió su lengua en mí interior penetrándome sin piedad como si me estuviera comiendo la boca de un beso sacando mas gemidos de mi.

– ¡Itachi…ahh! Más...…– oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos notando como la saliva se me escapaba involuntariamente de mi cavidad y levanté mejor mi trasero para poder sentir mas del placer que me estaba dando con esa lengua juguetona, hasta que paró de lubricar mi interior consiguiendo que yo sacara un quejido de protesta al haber cortado ese placer que estaba sintiendo mirándolo de reojo levantando levemente mi rostro más rojo que el propio sharingan.

–Tranquilo ototo…te daré más si es lo que deseas…- sonrió al verme en aquel estado y comenzó a meter un dedo en mi interior, yo lo noté molesto pero no me quejé después de todo no dolía y empezó a moverlo lentamente metiendo el segundo, me mordí fuerte los labios, por nada del mundo le haría saber mi molestia, no quería que supiera que era débil y mucho menos que parara, metió el tercero de repente…ohhh dios ya no aguanté mas y solté un pequeño quejido haciendo a Itachi parar de mover sus dedos y sacarlos de mi interior. Yo me iba a girar y preguntarle porque demonios se paró cuando note la punta de su miembro tanteando mi entrada.

–Eres un impaciente Sasuke…pídemelo…dime lo que quieres…– Joder, ese tono de voz cerca de mi oreja, su polla acariciando mi entrada, su mano buscando mi erección, su lengua jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja, en ese instante mandé todo a la mierda y gemí sin parar.

–Ahhh…nii-san onegai…hazme tuyo…tómame…llévame al éxtasis de tu pasión…fóllame duro…– no esperó un segundo más y se introdujo en mí de una precisa estocada en el que ambos soltamos un gemido de placer al sentirnos ya unidos por completo, en ese momento éramos uno solo y nada ni nadie podría separarnos…al menos eso es lo que yo deseaba en este momento, quedarme unido a él para siempre y no separarme jamás.

Itachi me abrazó fuerte apoyando su pecho en mi espalda y lentamente empezó a moverse en mi interior al notarme ya acostumbrado a su enorme miembro que salía y entraba con facilidad de mi interior como si se hubiera echo a medida de su sexo.

Gemidos, caricias, besos, pasión y sobretodo mucho amor eran las cosas que recibía de mi hermano en este momento, necesitaba de más contacto sentirlo mas adentro por lo que le empujé bruscamente haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo y me monté sobre él mirándolo agitadamente, ahora quería ser yo quien le diera placer a ese ser perfecto que estaba debajo mía.

–Nii-san…–me acerqué lentamente a su oreja – ahora me toca a mí…– besé sus labios con lujuria mientras con una mano empezaba a introducir ese miembro hinchado lentamente en mi ansiosa entrada. Cuando lo noté por completo dentro mía empecé a moverme con fuerza sintiendo un enorme placer así como dolor pero no me detuve para nada, mucho menos al notar la cara de Itachi roja por el placer.

–Ohh dios Sasuke…–me tomo de las caderas haciendo de mis movimientos más rápidos y profundos, notando como Itachi salía y entraba con más facilidad de mi interior– no te detengas…muévete mas…ahh…así…– cerró sus ojos, al parecer conteniendo el enorme placer que sentía para aguantar más. Yo me seguía moviendo al ritmo que él me marcaba al tenerme cogido de las caderas disfrutando de su pecho al cual acariciaba de un lado a otro notando lo fuerte que estaba, sus abdominales marcados y su pecho fuerte…si es que mi aniki era perfecto en todos los sentidos; su cuerpo, sus habilidades como ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu y ahora que lo estaba experimentando en carne viva, mi aniki también follaba como los dioses...¿Es que tenía que ser perfecto en todos los aspectos?.

Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta Itachi había echo que cambiásemos de posición y ahora estaba boca arriba en el suelo con las piernas abiertas mientras Itachi me arremetía con dureza, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura por instinto y noté mejor como su polla acariciaba mis paredes internas haciéndome gemir como condenado ante semejante placer y cerré los ojos pero Itachi me tomó fuerte del rostro haciéndome abrir los ojos y mirarle.

– ¡Ahh!…quiero ver esos ojos llenos del fuego del placer…ahhh…mírame ototo…– ambos ya no aguantábamos más, gemíamos con fuerza haciendo resonar el eco de nuestras voces en ese lugar amplio y vacío. No separé mi mirada de la de Itachi como él me pidió, observando esos ojos ahora tan negros como los míos y su cara roja del éxtasis, de repente grité de placer notando como ambos llegábamos al final de esa entrega mutua, Itachi aumentó las embestidas abrazándome fuerte gimiendo en mi oreja y noté como el sudor de su frente hacía que su flequillo quedara adherido en su frente dándole un aspecto mas sensual si eso era posible, pero con suavidad se lo aparté mirándolo con el mayor amor que sentía en este momento de éxtasis y fue cuando mis sentimientos salieron a flote…dejaría mi orgullo a un lado, ya no importaba nada y le diría esas dos palabras que me moría por decirle desde hace años.

–¡Ahhh! Nii-san…ahh…te amo… ¡TE AMO! –ya estaba dicho, no logré aguantarme y me abracé a su espalda fuertemente al notar como me derramaba en su vientre mientras él al sentir mis contracciones se introducía lo mas posible en mí llenándome de su esencia quedando quieto dentro de mí. Ambos respirábamos agitados y quedamos abrazados, aun sentía su miembro en mi interior y no daba señales de querer separarse de mí como tampoco de corresponder a mis sentimientos, cerré los ojos y durante un segundo me sentí furioso de haber dejado de lado mi orgullo y haberle confesado mis sentimientos pero esa idea se me fue de la cabeza al abrir los ojos nuevamente y notar como me miraba dulcemente a escasos centímetros de mis labios acariciando mi mejilla con una mano.

–Ototo…–noté como a pesar de que yo estaba más tranquilo el corazón de él seguía palpitando furiosamente contra su pecho a pesar de que ya no estábamos follando y acercó sus labios a los míos acariciándolos levemente– yo también te amo…te amo desde siempre…tú eres mi razón de vivir, por ti lo he dado todo…y seguiré dando siempre…Sasuke…no tienes idea de cuánto te amo…tanto, que a veces duele…– yo me quedé prendado de esas palabras y sentí como sus labios me besaban, era un beso tan cálido tan lleno de su amor, lleno de su confesión y deseos ocultos, lloré y lo abracé, no pude evitarlo sus sentimientos eran idénticos a los que yo siempre he sentido por él, y ahora idiota de mí me daba cuenta, pero ya nomás…ya no me importaba nada más que él, a la mierda todo, a la mierda mi venganza y a la mierda todo el mundo ahora mismo me sentía el ser mas egoísta del universo que lo único que deseaba era ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento, ser feliz de una buena vez con mi aniki y por esa felicidad estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso mataría a todo el mundo si hiciera falta, no me importaba a quien tuviera que enfrentarme porque este corazón me decía que por una vez en mi vida, después de tantas decisiones incorrectas, hacía lo correcto al dejarme llevar por los sentimientos tan puros que tenía hacia él desde pequeño.

Dejamos de besarnos pero no de abrazarnos, Itachi salió de mi interior lentamente y tomando su capa de akatsuki nos tapó a ambos con ella acurrucando mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba mi pelo rebelde con cariño. Yo tenía sueño, estaba agotado despues de esta dura sesión de sexo con mi hermano, pero a pesar de todo no quería dormir, el simple echo de pensar que si me dormía Itachi desaparecería dejándome solo nuevamente me mataba.

–Aniki…– levanté mi mirada encontrándome con la suya y una lágrima escapó de mi ojo derecho sin poderlo evitar– no vuelvas a dejarme…por favor…no me mates de nuevo…– él se sorprendió de mis palabras, pero me miró tiernamente como no lo hacía desde que tenía 8 años.

–Nunca más Sasuke…– acarició mis mejillas sonriendo de felicidad como nunca antes lo había echo y yo le correspondí feliz cerrando los ojos para dormirme entre sus brazos sintiendo que esta vez no me mentía y que sus palabras eran cien por cien sinceras.

**~~FIN~~**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero os haya gustado el capítulo final con el lemon xD, yo creo que no me quedó tan mal para ser el segundo lemon que escribo en mi vida...<strong>¿reviews onegai?<strong> *-*

**~~Sayonara~~**


End file.
